


no magic needed

by instillared



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Others are mentioned rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: It’s two weeks into the semester when strange things begin happening. Wonwoo initially chalks it up to sleep deprivation from his hearty schedule, living in a brand new place with brand new people, any other excuse he can think of. He’s a forgetful person so items going missing isn’t too big a deal, he knows he’ll find them sooner rather than later. The displacement of his hand comb or his razer really isn’t any cause for alarm. It’s when he wakes up one morning to find his laundry basket is pink, no longer white, that he decides something is going on.





	no magic needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalesce/gifts).



> to my beautiful kristen...
> 
> i hope this pleases you. i tried as hard as i could to meet your desired concept but i have horrible attention span issues. nevertheless, please enjoy these magic boys with a little bit of magic and a little bit of fluff. i do wish i'd made this a bit longer so excuse me if i end up adding things here and there. 
> 
> please enjoy.

Everything about the lease is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Wonwoo has been studying it for the past week to dot his I’s and cross his T’s.  He’s already filled out the roommate finder and made sure to ask for somewhat quiet tenants, maybe even a pet-friendly environment. He most certainly plans on bringing Happy with him if he can. His parents would probably fight tooth and nail to keep that cat but he’s a great negotiator when he wants to be. She’d tear the house up without him.

In a little over a month, he’ll be moving into a four-by-four apartment space and will no longer have to worry about taking too long in the shower or accidentally eating his brother’s last bag of authentic Japanese chocolate. Instead, he’ll be living with three other students, all the same age as him. That part is kind of nice.

Wen Junhui: hails from Shenzhen and “studied abroad” for a semester. Stayed just long enough to find a boyfriend and become an official student. Business major, no minor.

Lee Jihoon: professional recluse. His boyfriend is a transfer from Anshan and teaches him how to say mean things in Mandarin. He uses them all on Junhui. History and political science double major, business minor.  

Kwon Soonyoung: according to Junhui, his hobby is being extra annoying. Unfortunate for Jihoon who is the current subject of his tidings. Business major, no minor.

According to their newly created group text, the three of them have already been living together for a year. It made sense when they described each other in lieu of a formal introduction. They have each sent a photo for contact purposes, and Wonwoo finds himself staring particularly long at Soonyoung’s. In the picture Soonyoung’s hair is an ashy color so he stores that away for future reference. He’s standing in front of a window, in what appears to be an apartment, wearing a long black cardigan and looks…really nice.

His trance is broken when a text comes through, followed by three more rapid-fire messages.

**_#4-2-3 till I D-I-E_ **

**_Soonyoung:_** so they just came to clean your room wonu

 ** _Soonyoung:_** junnie and I will go grocery shopping this week

 ** _Soonyoung:_** are you a picky eater? allergies?

 ** _Soonyoung:_** because like, no big deal if you are. just. need to know what not to buy.

 ** _Wonwoo_** : seafood.

 ** _Soonyoung_** : like…all seafood?

 ** _Junhui_** : nice

 ** _Jihoon_** : he’ll fit right in to our quaint little family

The conversation hits a lull almost immediately when Wonwoo receives a new text from Soonyoung.

 ** _Soonyoung_** : are you allergic to seafood or do you just not eat it?

 ** _Wonwoo_** : uh. it’s hard to explain.

 ** _Soonyoung_** : so tell me what you do like

Wonwoo is in the middle of typing a question when the phone goes off and there’s Soonyoung’s photo big and bright on the screen. He answers, albeit hesitantly.

“ _Tell me all your deepest, darkest secrets_.”

“They wouldn’t be secrets anymore.”

“ _…Fair point. Alright. So, what do you do?_ ”

Wonwoo exhales. “I’m a student?”

“ _Yes, but what do you_ do _? Tell me about Cool Guy Jeon Wonwoo. What do you do for fun on the weekend? Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Am I seriously going to be the only single guy in this apartment?_ ”

“Uh. First off, I’m not that cool. I’m a lit major so I spend most of my weekends reading or writing. And, no. No significant other.”

“ _Damn. With a face like that?_ ”

“What-“

“ _Don’t pretend you don’t know how hot you are, Jeon._ ” And, well. It’s a little blunter than Wonwoo is used to.

“Do you normally flirt with new roommates?”

“ _Only the attractive ones. Which, in this case, would be all of you. Have you_ seen _Junnie? Scratch that. I don’t mean to encroach on anyone’s territory because I’m a good guy and I don’t do that shit but wait until you see his boyfriend. Joshua is sculpted like some Greek god bullshit. He is_ beautiful _._ ” Wonwoo is pretty sure he hears Soonyoung sigh on the other end.

 

Wonwoo stands in front of apartment #423 with a shoulder bag, a suitcase, and a backpack in tow. He’s already checked in through the office and has all the necessary keys but he’s not sure if he should knock out of formality or just…walk in. He knocks anyway.

There’s shuffling on the other side of the door and then it opens, revealing an obscenely handsome yet completely unrecognizable boy with pink tinged hair. The boy looks Wonwoo up and down before craning his head back and saying something in another language. He smiles gently to Wonwoo, lips plush when they turn upward and eyes shining. Before Wonwoo can say anything another boy appears behind the greeter and this one Wonwoo immediately recognizes as Wen Junhui. Wildly more handsome than his contact photo.

“I’m Junhui,” Junhui says with an outstretched hand. Wonwoo looks at it for a second before shaking it. “You must be Wonwoo. I really hope you’re Wonwoo, otherwise I’m letting a stranger move into Wonwoo’s room.”

Wonwoo grins at that. “Last I checked I was definitely Wonwoo, so no strangers moving into my room.”

Junhui and pretty boy move aside to let Wonwoo shuffle past them with his bags. He knows it's not much, moving into student housing with three bags full clothes. There's still a lot to bring up from his parents' house but that's a whole four-hour train ride away and he can only carry so much in his two stick figure arms.

"Want to set your things down and I'll give you the grand tour? Your room is straight down the hall. I think you have the biggest room out of the four of us? The room next to yours is Soonyoung's, right there on the right." Junhui points down a dark hallway where a night light illuminates the ceiling with color-changing stars. "And the door on the left is the laundry room. Vacuum, dustpan, etcetera. It's all in there." Wonwoo nods and makes his way down the hallway. Soonyoung's door is closed when he passes it, a whiteboard hanging reads _back at 3pm_ and little dry erase marker stars decorate the rest of it _._ Cute.

It's a little odd, maneuvering his way around all of his baggage while Junhui and the still-mystery boy watch from the entranceway of the apartment. He tries not to be too bothered and instead drops the bags all onto the floor. The room is nice. The bed has been shoved into the corner of the room across from a very small window, and there's a desk beside the door to what he assumes (correctly) is the bathroom. The other closed door, he learns immediately, leads to a very large closet. All in all, it's a decent sized room for the amount of money he's paying per month. He has two years left of school and it'll serve a purpose if anything.

Junhui finally introduces mystery man as his boyfriend, Joshua. Joshua is a second-semester senior hell-bent on graduating in December. He's from Los Angeles and knows more English than he does Korean as well as a small amount of Mandarin.

 _Shit_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself after the tour of the apartment. _Soonyoung, you were not kidding_.

Speaking of Soonyoung, it’s been about a day or so since they last spoke. “Where are the rest of the roommates?” Wonwoo asks.

“Jihoon is probably with his boyfriend and Soonyoung is probably asleep.”

As if on command, the door right beside Wonwoo’s opens. The three of them stare at it when nothing happens. Seconds later, another boy steps into the hallway.

He’s almost ethereal, Wonwoo notes. He’s wearing a long striped nightshirt and bright pink slippers. His hair is more silver than it was in the contact picture, almost glowing in the dark of the hallway. He’s rubbing sleepily at his eyes as Junhui laughs. “Good morning, Soonyoung. Though it’s almost late afternoon, so I’m not sure if that still stands.”

 _Ah. This is Soonyoung_. _He has very pink lips_ , Wonwoo files away .

Soonyoung smiles as he shuffles his way towards Junhui and Joshua. His eyes are swollen shut almost but he surprisingly manages not to bump into the wall. He exudes none of the flirtatious and over-the-top vibes Wonwoo got when they were exchanging messages in the weeks prior. When he yawns, Wonwoo decides the boy reminds him more of a cat.

“Say hello to Wonwoo, big baby,” Junhui coos. Soonyoung’s head is pillowed against his chest but as soon as he processes what Junhui’s said he jumps back a foot or two.

His eyes are open wide and lost is the cute cherub-like appearance. “Wonwoo. Roommate, Wonwoo. Living right next to me, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo nods. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Wonwoo responds slowly. The reaction isn’t what he’s expecting, to say the least. It’s not that Soonyoung acts cold or distant. Instead, it’s more like Soonyoung is…checking him out? Sizing him up.

“Go take a shower, you cretin. Jihoon will be back soon and he’ll no doubt want food. We can go out and celebrate the four of us finally being together,” Junhui crows as he pushes Soonyoung back towards his bedroom. Soonyoung takes one last look at Wonwoo before he’s shoved into his room by Junhui.

Joshua grins at him. “I’ve never seen Soonyoung look at someone like that. I’d be careful, he might eat you whole.”

Wonwoo isn’t sure he’d mind, to be quite honest.

 

It’s two weeks into the semester when strange things begin happening. Wonwoo initially chalks it up to sleep deprivation from his hearty schedule, living in a brand new place with brand new people, any other excuse he can think of. He’s a forgetful person so items going missing isn’t too big a deal, he knows he’ll find them sooner rather than later. The displacement of his hand comb or his razer really isn’t any cause for alarm. It’s when he wakes up one morning to find his laundry basket is pink, no longer white, that he decides _something is going on_.

Wonwoo blinks a few times, casually checks the rest of his surroundings to see if anything else is a brand new color, and then throws himself off the bed. His bedroom door is still locked and the window is closed, the vents are too small for a real human being to fit through. Everything is as it was. Just. His laundry basket is pink. The clothes inside it are fine. But the basket, the plastic basket, is pink.

His phone reads ass-o-clock early in the morning and Wonwoo thinks to himself, _okay that’s not normal but maybe I’m just imagining it so if I go back to sleep and wake up in two hours it should be fine_. So he crawls back into the bed, cocoons himself under the comforters and falls back asleep as slivers of orange and yellow illuminate his walls.

Two hours later when he wakes up, the laundry basket is no longer pink.

It’s green.

He grabs it and rushes to the living room. Jihoon is sitting at the table scrolling through his phone, half of an apple sitting beside him. He looks up when Wonwoo comes rushing in and eyes the green laundry basket. “Laundry day?”

Wonwoo shrinks. “My basket is white.”

Jihoon lowers his phone. “Uh. Are you sure? Looks green to me.”

Wonwoo looks at the basket again to double check and it is, in fact, still green. “No, I mean. It was white when I went to bed last night. And when I woke up it was pink. And when I woke up again, it was green.”

Realization seems to dawn on Jihoon and he laughs to himself. “It’s probably one of those two. They’re still learning.” He says this so matter-of-factly like Wonwoo is an idiot. He probably is.

“Learning?”

“They’re witches. Did they not tell you?”

Wonwoo almost stops breathing. “Witches?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say or are you going to form coherent sentences like the literature major you are?”

“I just- are you sure?”

“Am I sure my best friends I’ve known for almost three years are witches?”

“You don’t have to be an ass about it, it’s a valid question.”

Jihoon grins. “No, I _definitely_ have to be an ass about it.”

“Okay, so let me just- let me just wrap my head around this. You’re saying, with one hundred percent sincerity, Junhui and Soonyoung are witches.”

It’s this that Jihoon scoffs at like Wonwoo has said something so stupidly absurd. Not the whole magic thing, like it’s not some strange reality Wonwoo has suddenly found himself in. “No, lord, they aren’t witches. They’re just magic users.”

“What’s the difference?”

Jihoon puts down his phone finally and turns to stare directly at Wonwoo, a look of determination on his face. “Witches can do things other than cast spells. They’re like magic users but more powerful? That’s how Junhui explained it to me. Both are born into it regardless and typically have one or two witches in the history of their bloodline. Junhui was born into a family of extremely powerful magic users so he’s doing it because he has to. Soonyoung’s mother is a witch so he’s sort of doing it to make her happy. But there’s really nothing else for them to do with the magic. I guess that’s why they’re business majors.”

It’s a lot of information for Wonwoo to process and even then, only about half of it really sticks. Jihoon, easily bored, swivels back in his chair to continue on with the mobile game.

“My guess is Soonyoung is to blame for your changes in scenery. He needs a little practice. Go ask him to change it back.” And when Wonwoo doesn’t make any move to leave, he adds “you can go now.”

So Wonwoo stumbles out of the kitchen in somewhat of a daze. He knew things were strange about Junhui and Soonyoung, even Jihoon. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jihoon confessed to being some sort of vampiric soulless hell dog or something.

Regardless, Junhui and Soonyoung both had interesting attributes to them. 

He sort of chalked it up to them being double majors with no lives.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Soonyoung’s voice comes out of nowhere and Wonwoo finds he is still standing in the middle of their hallway. He jumps at the comment, and Soonyoung giggles. “Did you not hear me come in? Silly,” and he pokes Wonwoo in the cheek.

Wonwoo supposes now or never is a great time to touch on his new knowledge.

“Can you turn my laundry basket back to it’s original color, please?” is what he blurts out instead.

Soonyoung’s face is confused at first before it twists into something more endearing and, dare Wonwoo think, _cute_. He bowls over immediately in full-bodied laughter and Jihoon strides over to his door to slam it closed.

When Soonyoung finally catches his breath, he’s looking up at Wonwoo with a larger than life smile. “Of course. I’m not too good at this, you see.”

Wonwoo isn’t sure what exactly makes him say this next bit. He has no idea what it means to use magic, no idea what it means to be in Soonyoung or Junui’s world. All he knows is suddenly he wants to keep seeing Soonyoung smile for the rest of his life.

“Let me help you.”

They practice weekly. Wonwoo will flip through the textbooks Soonyoung claims to have studied like the back of his hand and they’ll either pick one together or it’ll be spell roulette. At first it’s mostly harmless things like turning the lights on and off or making the bed with a few words, but the further along they go the stronger the spells become.

One of the ones Soonyoung hasn’t been able to master is a spell to change one’s hair color. It’s a spell Junhui knows well and has used multiple times on both himself and unsuspecting members of their group (read: Jihoon). It is also the spell he tripped up on weeks prior and ended up messing with Wonwoo’s laundry basket.

It’s almost full circle.

Two hours later, Wonwoo steps out of Soonyoung’s room with pink hair and a cheery Soonyoung. It’s a step forward.

Of course, things also take a different turn.

They’re sitting in the middle of Wonwoo’s room on a rainy day in mid-October. Wonwoo is calling out random spells and Soonyoung practices them with ease, never batting an eyelash.

Wonwoo finally cracks open a second textbook, magic they haven’t really touched yet.

“Tell me about this one.” He has the book open to a page Soonyoung knows well. Page 349, _Spell of Attraction._

“Oh, that’s. That’s not something I’ve practiced.” Which is, of course, a white lie. He’s read it over and over again and dreamt of using it. The only thing stopping him has been a guilty conscience, the idea of practically forcing someone to love him. Not exactly a story to tell the grandkids.

“So,” and Wonwoo is shoving the book towards him in a single fluid movement, “let’s practice it.”

Soonyoung’s voice is wobbly as he reads the spell off the page, jumbled words that shouldn’t make any sense to a _normal human_ and yet they come across crystal clear to Wonwoo. Soonyoung is watching Wonwoo nervously, eyes glancing down to his lips every so often. It’s not terribly subtle. Wonwoo isn’t quite sure if the spell will actually take effect like it’s supposed to, but he finds himself taking a leap and closing the gap between them nonetheless, cutting Soonyoung off.

Wonwoo has seen Soonyoung cast hundreds of spells over the past two months. There was the one where Soonyoung instantly dried and styled his hair before a job interview (which he landed). There was also the one where Soonyoung helped him figure out the song stuck in his head for a week (it was a Shinee song, so he’s not sure if it was a legitimate spell or Soonyoung’s shawol knowledge coming into play). He’s experienced Junhui’s spells as well, adept and stable. Like when Joshua came home one night irate and lacking sleep, Junhui muttering a few words under his breath to put Joshua in a near coma on the living room sofa.

The point is, Wonwoo has been there for all of the magic. Somehow, none of it has prepared him for this single moment. Magic in and of itself, if he wants to get cheesy. Soonyoung’s lips are soft against his and move cautiously. The kiss is hesitant and Wonwoo carefully lifts his hands to cup Soonyoung’s cheeks, one after the other. In the blink of an eye, everything shifts. Soonyoung throws his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and knocks him backwards to the ground. After Wonwoo mentally checks he hasn’t suffered a concussion he grunts, and Soonyoung pulls back a few inches.

            “Hi,” Wonwoo says, smiling up at Soonyoung.

            “Hi,” Soonyoung manages, sounding out of breath. “Kiss me again.”

            And Wonwoo does.

            Wonwoo isn’t sure how much time passes after that but he knows at some point they’ve moved from the floor to Soonyoung’s bed. Soonyoung straddles him and leans down to kiss Wonwoo and it becomes what Wonwoo hopes to be an endless make out session. He’s fine with staying like this, Soonyoung ever so lightly grinding into his lap while they swap spit. Soonyoung’s hands are in Wonwoo’s hair, pulling lightly and nails scratching against his scalp. It feels amazing.

            Soonyoung pulls back at some point, the lamp on the desk illuminating his seemingly sad smile. He cups Wonwoo’s face and leans in again, kissing him slow and heavy. “Bed,” and Wonwoo almost misses the instruction. Wonwoo nods hastily, scrambling to pick himself (and Soonyoung) up off the floor to litter the carpet with their clothes.  

           

            When Wonwoo wakes up in the morning, Soonyoung is gone. And the next week or so passes in similar fashion. 

 

 

 ** _nonu_** : did I do something wrong???

 ** _nonu_** : please just talk to me

 ** _nonu_** : I’m not sorry I kissed you if that’s what you’re worried about

Wonwoo sighs as he sends what is probably the fifteenth text in a row and will, inevitably, go unanswered. When he came home a few days earlier Soonyoung was sitting on the couch watching television, but as soon as Wonwoo walked into the living area the boy high-tailed it into his bedroom citing “ _I need to take a shower_ ”. Ever since then Soonyoung has been hiding out in his room. Not even Jihoon’s threats were enough to get him out and there was no way they were going along with Junhui’s plan to set off the fire sprinklers and risk ruining everything in their apartment.

In short, Soonyoung has been avoiding him. For about a week. Wonwoo has a pretty good idea as to why, though it makes no sense. They were both very consenting adults throughout the night of _The Thing_ happening.

He attempts to take his mind off things by hiding out at the café near their apartment. He complains to Mingyu half of the time and nearly suffers a good beating from Chan the other half. Everything is fine. Until, on the fourth straight day spent at the café, his phone buzzes.

 ** _Junhui:_** come home

 ** _Junhui_** : josh has sy, talk to him

Wonwoo sighs and downs the rest of his hot chocolate much to Mingyu’s disapproval (he works very hard on his luxury hot cocoa) before packing up his laptop and notebooks and slinging his worn shoulder bag over his back. He knows any attempts at talking with Soonyoung are futile, as he has been trying for days. If anything, he just wants to apologize for anything he may have done to make Soonyoung uncomfortable. If Soonyoung is upset, he needs to know how to fix it.

           

The apartment is cold as he unlocks the door, the sound of cartoons filtering in from the living room area. Soonyoung is laying on the couch, head nestled in Joshua’s lap while Joshua brushes his hair back gently. When the door clicks shut Soonyoung lifts his head almost slightly to look for the intruder, eyes widening when they lock with Wonwoo’s. Within seconds Soonyoung jumps up from where he’s positioned on the couch, television remote clattering to the floor. Joshua stands up slowly behind him and frowns. Wonwoo waits. Everything is eerily silent.

Soonyoung smiles nervously at both Joshua and Wonwoo before making a break for it. He’s flown halfway across the living room when Wonwoo grabs his wrist to stop him. “Why are you running away from me?” His voice doesn’t hold any anger but instead hurt. His grip on Soonyoung is loose and Soonyoung could easily flee the scene if he really wanted to. Joshua slips into Junhui’s room unscathed but Wonwoo is sure he has his ears to the door, might even have the others on the phone.

Soonyoung looks lost and tenses up immediately when the door to Junhui’s room shuts. Wonwoo considers pulling them into one of their rooms just for a tad bit of privacy but figures Soonyoung will be less distracted without his phone or computer. “Why don't you look at me anymore?” Wonwoo’s voice is tired and sad.

Soonyoung looks nearly lost of all fight and drops his hands to his side. “We practiced that stupid spell and I basically coerced you into kissing me. How the hell was I supposed to face you after that?”

“You…you _coerced_ me? This vocabulary from the guy who thinks saying _send tweet_ at the end of his sentences will actually send a tweet, wow.”

“Fuck off, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung snaps.

“No, like. Did you miss the part where I kissed you?”

“Yeah, after I finished the spell. Of attraction. The spell used to make someone else attracted to you.”

“Soon.”

“I’ve been wanting to use that spell on you since the day you sent me that stupid picture. I thought, hey, there’s a guy I could really rope down and force my feelings onto.” His eyes are unfocused, hands curling together in knots as his voice picks up speed.

“Soon-ah.”

“I even talked to Junhui and Jihoon about it. They both convinced me not to do it, so I decided to follow their advice. And then- and then _you_ talked me into it. Of all people.”

“ _Soonyoung!_ ”

The living room is silent. The television muted or turned off, Wonwoo isn’t sure. Despite it being an early weekend afternoon there are no sounds from the outside world filtering in through their living space. Everything has stopped. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and looks Soonyoung dead on. Soonyoung looks like a deer.

“Maybe we’re remembering that night differently. I remember talking you into _practicing_ the spell. I don’t remember you _finishing_ it.”

“I-“ and Wonwoo can see the light bulb illuminate above Soonyoung’s head almost instantly. “Oh.”

There’s another moment of silence before laughter bubbles out of the two of them. Wonwoo tugs gently at Soonyoung’s hand and pulls him inward, Soonyoung curling against his body and smiles. Wonwoo swears he sees butterflies in the apartment.

“I like you, in case you need that verbal confirmation,” he says quietly, almost quiet enough to miss under the sounds of the outside world.

“Even though I considered using a spell to trick you into being attracted to me?”

“Yes, Soonyoung. Though anyone with eyes would be attracted to you.”

The tips of Soonyoung’s ears turn pink. “Well. I like you too. No magic needed.”

Wonwoo smiles. “No magic needed.”

At some point they settle onto the couch, bodies curled against each other. They fall asleep shortly after, energy drained from the heat of the moment or perhaps even the minor dancing around each other. When all is quiet, Joshua escapes Junhui’s room to meet up with him on campus leaving only after draping the living room throw blanket over their shivering figures. It’s early evening but it’s still summer and they’ve got the air conditioning on full blast throughout the apartment. Joshua is sure Junhui does not want to come home to popsicle roommates.

He also snaps a photo for good measure, tongue poking out of his mouth as he sends it to Jihoon and Junhui.

 ** _Joshua_** : [image attached] should this be the first photo on their wedding slideshow?   

 

The first week of November brings cooler temperatures all around but even that put any sort of dampening effect on Wonwoo’s overall happiness. After their revelation of feelings the two of them decided to sit and have a more formal discussion just to put everything out on the table. Soonyoung apologizes countless times for the planned trickery and Wonwoo reassures him countless times it was harmless.

They settle on _boyfriends_ mid-November when they get together for their weekly practice session and Soonyoung asks him officially, “what are we?” because nothing else seemed neither right nor appropriate.

Wonwoo turns bright red when he thinks it through and manages to choke out “I’m yours, aren’t I?” and that had been it.

They get through numerous holidays together, occasional arguments whenever Soonyoung says the wrong word in a spell and turns Wonwoo’s hair purple or Wonwoo buys the wrong ingredient and suddenly their _Authentic Harry Potter Replica Cauldron Cakes_ for their apartment Halloween party are now dangerously inedible.  

The following summer when it comes time to either renew the lease of their apartment or find a new one, Junhui decides to move in with Joshua (“ _he owns a_ house _, Soonyoung. I’m set for life_ ”) and Jihoon moves in with Minghao (“ _it’s easier, I guess_ ”). Wonwoo secretly secures the lease on a one bedroom in the same building, surprising Soonyoung with both it and a ring the night they’ve both finished exams.

It’s not a proposal, but more so a promise. Wonwoo promises to take care of Soonyoung as long as possible. Soonyoung promises to take care of Wonwoo as long as possible. It’s a promise that in the coming year they will continue to stay strong and work through any problems together, especially when things get too much to handle.

And if Soonyoung has a real ring placed secretly in his first edition spell book hiding on page 349, well. Graduation will come soon enough.


End file.
